dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Raiders of the Waking Sea
} |name = Raiders of the Waking Sea (Felicisima Armada) |image = |type = Pirates |headquarters = Llomerryn, Estwatch (raider stronghold) |leaders = Varies between ships |ranks = Captain First mate Raider |location = Waking Sea Amarantine Ocean Rialto Bay Venefication Sea Boeric Ocean |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} The Raiders of the Waking Sea is a loose confederation of ships and piratical raiders who ply the numerous seas and coasts of Thedas. The organization has no known leadership. It is instead a collection of ships, each its own sovereign vessel with its own rules, people, and leader. Background The Raiders of the Waking Sea, or more simply "the Raiders," is the more commonly known name given to an association of pirates called the Felicisima Armada. Wealthy merchants often pay the leaders of the Armada, rather than risk having their ships commandeered and their merchandise stolen and sold on the black market. They're hardly unified, and bloody battles between Armada leaders are frequent, but any attack by outsiders will cause them to instantly put aside their differences and close ranks, and thus the raiders have become far more of a plague in the last century than they ever were before. BioWare Blog. Chris Priestly. January 27, 2011. "On Templars, Raiders, City Guards and The Coterie". Retrieved on August 12, 2013. Llomerryn has become a haven for raiders, as well as brigands and various criminals, due to its location as a port city, and its political neutrality. The markets and bazaars of the city feature goods pillaged from distant lands. The nearby island of Estwatch is also a stronghold for raiders. History Once upon a time these pirates were little more than opportunists, individual ships based out of the coastal city of Llomerryn that preyed on sea traffic and which were frequently the target of concerted efforts by the Orlesians and Free Marches cities to destroy them once and for all. After each such effort, new pirates would appear to fill the vacuum and thus the cycle continued. During the Exalted Marches against the Qunari, however, the nations of Thedas found themselves in dire need of every ship they could muster against the massive power of the Qunari dreadnaughts. The Llomerryn pirates were faced with a difficult decision: band together under one flag and fight with those they had previously preyed upon or face conversion and annihilation by the Qunari. Thus the Armada was formed in 7:55 Storm. The pirates brought their knowledge of stealth and trickery to bear, plaguing Qunari supply lines and even launching seaborne invasions against the Qunari coast. In 7:78 Storm the raiders managed to defeat the Qunari in a massive naval battle and take Estwatch, an island with strategic importance, from them. After the signing of the Llomerryn Accords in 7:84, they maintained their association rather than disband—much as others might have hoped. .]] Involvement Known raiders * Anselmo:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove'' A member of Isabela's crew. Also notable for being married.Isabela refers to his bachelor party in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove. * Brand A member of Isabela's Crew Dragon Age Library Edition Volume 1, pg. 82, annotation by David Gaider. * Casavir: First mate of Isabela. * Castillon: A wealthy Antivan raider leader. * Celso:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove'' A member of Isabela's crew. * Hayder: A crew member of Isabela and henchman of Castillon. * Ianto: Called the "Talon," "Terror of Llomerryn" and, perhaps facetiously, "That Crooked Bastard What Might Kill You in Your Sleep." A known slaver and murderer. * Isabela: A pirate and former raider. Self-proclaimed "Queen of the Eastern Seas." Captain of the Siren's Call. * The Jackdaw: A raider who helped Isabela locate a crew and work when she began raiding. According to rumor he and Isabela were involved in a passionate love affair before he vanished from Llomerryn. * Jim: Mentioned in Dragon Age II during a conversation between Isabela and Fenris. A member of Isabela's crew injured in a knife fight. * Knife-Eared Jan Pirates and their Curses *Martin: A former subordinate of Ianto, he survived the slitting of his throat by his superior after he started questioning slavery as his new business. * Lachlan Poole: A wealthy raider who owns a trading company in the Free Marches. * Leandro: A member of Isabela's crew perished in the events of Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. * Captain Revaud, father of First Enchanter Rivella of the Dairsmuid Circle of Magi in Rivain '' * "Ser" Tadeus: A raider rumored to run the Armada. Notable for having sunk half a dozen Orlesian frigates. See also References Category:Raiders of the Waking Sea Category:Groups Category:Antiva Category:Rivain